The present invention relates to glove wear and, more particularly, a device adapted to facilitate insertion of a hand into a glove.
For a small child or person with disabilities to put on gloves, getting the fingers into the proper finger holes is difficult, sometimes taking multiple attempts to get the glove on correctly.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device adapted to facilitate insertion of a hand into a glove.